Rouge et Noir
by writersrevolution
Summary: It was an average day at the Phantomhive estate. Ciel was doing work, Finny was working in the yard, Meirin was cleaning and Bard was cooking something that smelled rather peculiar in the kitchen. Sebastian was, rather impatiently, waiting for a certain red haired grim reaper. Sebagrell, SebastianxGrell, GrellxSebastian


It was an average day at the Phantomhive estate. Ciel was doing work, Finny was working in the yard, Meirin was cleaning and Bard was cooking something that smelled rather peculiar in the kitchen. Sebastian was, rather impatiently, waiting for a certain red haired grim reaper. Yes, Grell was scheduled to come to the estate to get rid of a visitor of theirs. Sebastian wasn't exactly _excited_ to see the grim reaper again,but, Ciel had ordered him to greet Grell. Therefor, he must.

The visitor was named John Smith, he was a plump, red-faced, rather greedy man and apparently, he was scheduled to die at exactly midnight. Finally, there was a small tap at the window. Sebastian turned to find two cat-like eyes staring into his. He sighed and opened the window, letting Grell into the mansion. He was immediately pulled into a bone-crushing hug. He grunted, but knew that there was no way that he would be able to escape the grim reaper's embrace. He let himself relax into the hug and tried his best to drown out Grell's loud proclamations of love and ramblings about him having Sebastian's babies. His mind started to wonder to the fact that Grell smelled... Different. He had always found that grim reapers smell like generic disinfectant and blood. A scent that wasnt very pleasant on the nose. On the contrary, Grell smelled altogether different. A faint scent of chocolate and cinnamon followed the redhead and always clung to sebastian's clothes after one of their encounters. Sebastian had found himself starting to enjoy his scent. _Damn_, he _thought, I CAN'T be falling for Grell... Not now, not ever. There is too many things that could go wrong and it could land us both, but mostly Grell, in big trouble._

Sebastian was jolted from his thoughts by Grell. "Hello, Bassy?! Are you ok?" Grell sounded worried. His face was around 3 inches away from Sebastian's. Sebastian realized this, blushed (damn, he never blushed, why now...) and moved away quickly. He cleared his throat before saying, " Well, the man should be with Ciel in the study. And remember, when you get rid of this man, make sure that you do it outside, blood is hard to get out of carpet." Grell gave him a sly glance and said, "Bassy, may you please escort me to that brats study?" Sebastian nodded and started to walk down one of the many long hallways of the estate. Grell clung onto one of Sebastian's long arms as they made their way to where a certain man is, unbeknownst to him, about to have his soul collected by a grim reaper.

When they got to a pair of dark wooden doors that Grell assumed where the doors to the study, Sebastian turned to him and said, "please be quick with the collection, when you are done, Ciel will escort you to your room. I will be retiring now, goodnight Grell. " He gave Grell a small pat on the head and a smile before turning around and walking away. Grell started to blush and almost started squealing before he remembered what his purpose was, and then he knocked on the wooden doors in front of him.

As Sebastian made his way to his room, his mind wandered back to his feelings for Grell. He sighed, his feelings were getting complicated and he knew it. Over the past few months, he had been more amiable to Grell, letting the whole situation with Mme. Red become water underneath the bridge for them. He had also started to hate Grell's flirting a lot less, often flirting back, just to see his reaction or to get his assistance (a chainsaw can really help you in a pinch). Sebastian sighed, rubbing his temples. It was late and he was tired. Also having to entertain Grell for all of tomorrow (or at least making sure he didn't go on a killing spree or get accidentally married to someone) would be tiring. Sebastian got ready for bed and fell immediately asleep. Well, it wasn't exactly sleep, for demons didn't sleep. It was more of a long period of time where his body regained energy. Some part of him was glad that Grell would be just across the hall if he needed some company.

The kill was easy and fast. Grell quickly fell asleep after grabbing a slice of some_ thing_ that Bard has been making that morning from the kitchen and taking a bath.

The next morning, Grell woke up feeling a bit… odd. He quickly found out what was up after checking himself in the mirror. Two large, furry, red cat ears where smack dab in the middle of his head! Grell let an out a scream so loud that everyone in the mansion came running. "Grell, what is going on?" Sebastian cried. Grell let out a sob, "I don't KNOW, I woke up and I was like this!" he yelled, pointing up at the red cat ears. Ciel let out a laugh, "looks like you've got a tail as well!" he cried. Grell sent him a death look, his red tail flicking back and realized that Sebastian was looking at him with almost a strange fascination. He could also see that he was blushing. Grell, confused by these actions, walked forward so that their noses were almost touching. "Is everything alright, Bassy?" he asked, staring at him with his eyes which color changed from green to yellow with every second. Sebastian pulled away and left the room without saying a word. Grell blinked in surprise. "What did I do wrong?" Ciel sighed. "You idiot, it's obvious Sebastian has been harboring romantic feelings for you, but he can't seem to figure them out. I guess seeing you like this," he said, gesturing at Grell's ears, "made him realize that he's in love with you, I suppose"

Now, Ciel wouldn't exactly say that he was _happy _about his butler falling in love, but it was even more annoying that every time that they met Grell, Sebastian would be subconsciously sighing for weeks on end afterwards. Ciel also knew for a fact that Sebastian wouldn't put his relationship with Grell over his contract with him. Therefor, the might as well help those two idiots with their relationship.

After hearing the news from Ciel, Grell stood shocked, unblinking, trying to make a word form but he couldn't. "He… l-loves me?" he managed after a few seconds. Ciel nodded and gestured to the door. "You should go talk to him." He said with a smirk. Grell was out the door in an instant.

Ciel watched the grim reaper disappear down the hallway and make a left turn. "Wrong way!" he called after the lovesick readhead. Grell spun around and sprinted down the correct hallway. Ciel simply shook his head and smiled.

Sebastian sighed. He knew it; he had fallen for the grim reaper. He had no idea when he had first fallen in love with him. Maybe it had been that first night, leaping across rooftops, slashing and kicking, their eyes never leaving each other's for a moment. Oh god, his eyes. They reminded him of cat's, so beautiful and intriguing… He remembered that battle clearly, even now.

"B-bassy…" a small voice said. Sebastian's head whipped up to see Grell's head poking inside his room, his cat ears still there. "Come in" Sebastian said, patting the space next to him on the side of the bed rather awkwardly. Grell walked over and sat down next to me. He then gently wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face his Sebastian's shoulder. The embrace was gentler than usual and Sebastian found himself hugging him back, wrapping his arms around Grell's waist. "I love you Sebastian… the little brat told be that you love me too…" he trailed off. Silence hung over the pair for a while. Then Sebastian said, "my young master would be correct." He moved back to he could look Grell in the eyes, "I seem to have fallen in love with a grim reaper… how odd." Sebastian said, a slight smirk playing on his lips. Grell squealed. "_Same old Grell…"_ Sebastian thought, smiling anyways. Maybe the reason why he had fallen in love with Grell was because of his odd behavior. He really didn't know. Love was strange, he didn't even think that demons could fall in love, but here he was, confessing his love to a man of the species that he was supposed to hate.

"S-Sebastian…" Grell stuttered. "Yes, Grell…" he replied. "Isn't this the part where we kiss?" Grell said, his eyes shining with excitement. Sebastian didn't pull away, make some snide remark or, most likely, get his face harmed in some way like Grell has expected. Instead, he just nodded, leaned forward, and kissed him.

Grell kissed him back, seeming pretty calm and cool, inside of his head… that's a different story. "_OH MY GOD! SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS IS ACTUALLY KISSING ME!EKFJWEPIJFWIGERGREHERGHG" _was pretty much what he was thinking. It was actually pretty embarrassing, since when they reluctantly broke the kiss, Grell promptly fainted, his head falling into Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian sighed, looking down at the redhead passed out on his lap. He picked him up bridal-style and brought Grell back into his own room, laying him down on the king sized bed before deciding to lie down next to him. He shifted so that he was lying on his back with Grell's head on his chest. He exhaled, decided it best to stay with Grell, incase he woke up. He took of his gloves, dropping them of the side of the bed. The then started to run his hands through Grell's long, red hair stopping only to stroke the silky fur on the cat ears that _still _adorned his head. Sebastian frowned, he never figured out why, out of all things, Grell had gotten cat ears all of a sudden. He would need to ask Grell if anything had happened the night before that he hadn't been aware of. Well, it wouldn't matter, if Grell kept the ears and tail, he would still love him. He placed a soft kiss on Grell's temple and closed his eyes, just happy that he could relax with the grim reaper that he had fallen for. For now, they could stay like this. When you live forever, there's no reason to rush things.

Epilogue

Grell woke up in his own bed, his mind foggy. "Grell, are you ok?" asked a voice. He grunted, turning to face Sebastian. "Are those horrid ears still there?" he asked. Sebastian sighed "I liked them… they looked good on you" he said "but, yes they're gone. Now, you must be going or William will be mad" he said, pushing the redhead off of his chest and towards the window. "Wait, wait! There's still something I don't understand!" Sebastian sighed, "the reason that you had the cat ears and the tail is because of something that Bard put in that _thing_ that you ate before bed." Grell made an O with this mouth but then said, "That's not what I wanted to know… I wanted to know why you liked my cat ears so much?" Grell then leaned forward, practically pressing his nose on Sebastian's. Sebastian blushed and said rather quietly, "I-i've always liked cats... So I suppose it has something to do with that." Grell smirked. _I'll have to keep that in mind, _he thought. Then in a louder voice that snapped him out of his daydream, Sebastian said, " You must be off, Grell. William will be very mad at you if you are late. You may come back later, if you like." Grell frowned, "oh Bassy, why must you be so rude to me" he said dramatically. Sebastian rolled his eyes and simply said, "its not like i'm trying to be mean, i just don't feel like being the one who gets the blame when that Spears man gives you a mountain of paperwork because you were late, now go." He gestured at the window again and this time, Grell compiled. "Fine. _Au-revoir, mon cherie_!" He cried before leaping out of the window and into the afternoon sun.

What happened when Grell got back to the Phantomhive estate... Well, that's a story for another time. For now, lets just enjoy the fact that that imbecile Sebastian finally understood his feelings for the redheaded grim reaper, even if it was all because of some cat ears.

*Fin*


End file.
